Beyond the mask
by Zimpson11
Summary: Zo McLane is a writer who comes to Burgess in her summer holiday with her boyfriend Kenny. But despite the charms of the city Zo is not able to inspiration for her story, not before something happens which wake her curiosity. Zo walks into the dark to find the master of fear but suddenly finds herself in the middle of a war. (Please some reviews so I can know how it is going) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or the characters in it. **

**Summary;  
**Zo Mclane is a very young writer who has already gain much popularity and takes her role as a writer very seriously. When the holidays begin, she and her boyfriend, Kenny, decide to find travel to another town.

Zo pictures something completely different from Kenny, as he wants to spend a romantic summer with Zo, but Zo was looking forward to a busy city which could help her with her new book. They have traveled to Burgess and live in Kenny's rich uncle's spare house. To begin with Zo finds it completely impossible to deal with but then something happens.

_Chapter 1 – where is the chaos?_

'I can't believe that you would choose this place!' Zo was horrified when she saw the little charming town called Burgess where small children were calmly playing and young people talked gracefully.

Kenny looked around and raised an eyes brow, 'do you think it is a bad place?' Zo answered, 'No! It is a perfect little place with charming people! It is a perfect place for relaxing but an awful place for writing! How can I find inspiration for writing here? How can I write about conflict and real issues in a place where everything is fine and perfect?'

Kenny had to stop himself from laughing but smilingly answered, 'I am sorry but my goal was not chaos but a romantic summer vacation.'

Zo sighed, 'what can be more romantic than the pure true of the world's situation.' Kenny was not able to stop his laugh. Zo looked angrily, 'Ken! I am serious! I haven't written anything for a long time, and I need to keep up with expectation.'

Kenny shook his head, 'Zo, no one had that big expectation to you. You are just eighteen. You have to give yourself a break. You are already admired by many, and they enjoyed you last book. You are too young to be so professional. You are still studying.'

Zo sighed again, 'Being a writer is not something I can pause. It's who I am.' Kenny smiled but remained silent.

It was a small and romantic house which fitted well to Kenny's intension. Zo looked at it and secretly admired it but was still angry with Kenny. 'You should have chosen something more powerful like New York.' Zo scolded as she unpacked in the room beside the kitchen.

Kenny was unpacking in his room and smirked. 'I am sorry but we already live in a city with enough power so I thought that we should try something new.' He replied while he threw some towels in. Zo shook her head aggressively, 'you will never understand.' Zo closed the door to her closet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – the bogeyman was here_

Zo spend much time sitting in the front yard, and she tried to write a new story but they were all unsatisfying. Zo tried and tried but eventually felt that they all were unworthy. Zo looked around and hoped for inspiration but nothing appeared. Zo always worked better in a place with chaos and felt that it was impossible to find inspiration when the world appeared so perfect.

Zo saw the children playing and began to smile. She missed being a child, not because it was easier but because it was pure. What one felt was a pure feeling was pure. Anger was anger, happy was happy and sad was sad. What one thought was pure. The imagination was pure, the friendship was pure and the intention was pure. Zo sighed.

One of the children noticed Zo and unsurely walked toward her. 'You are new here.' He stated. Zo nodded smilingly, 'Are you bored?' Zo nodded again. 'My name is Jamie.' He introduced. Zo met his hand and replied, 'my name is Zo.'

Jamie looked back at his friends, 'We can entertain you.' Zo smiled and asked, 'I would like that.' They were right; they really could entertain here. Zo spend rest of the day with them and even when Kenny called, Zo stayed with the children.

Zo was always happier with children, and people joked, 'it's because they are on the same level.' Zo didn't care about what people said.

Zo was about to leave when a little girl came running, 'He is back! The bogeyman is back!' The children frown and almost yelled, 'No! It can't be! We must call Jack!' Zo stopped, 'The bogeyman?' Zo looked at them and they all nodded. The children began to tell tales about the guardians and the bogeyman.

Zo listened intensely and believed. See Zo's first lesson as a writer was that there more to the world than the eyes can reach, and so there is more to the world than you believe, and Zo began to believe in everything.

Every mythical creature and figures she was told about became real to her, and she believed that they all existed somewhere.

Zo 's interest was fully drawn to the bogeyman because it was interesting to think that this small charming town was haunted by the bogeyman, the story almost wrote itself. She was so excited that she forgot about the children.

'Where is the bogeyman now?' Zo asked. Thegirl answered horrified, 'by the lake, like last time.' The children exchanged shocked looks but Zo did not see it.

When the night fell upon the charming town, and when every door and window locked, Zo walked to the lake. It was dark, and only the moon lighted up the way.

When she reached the lake, she began to look for some sigh of the bogeyman, and it took a while before she saw the little broken bed. There was a hole under the bed. 'Hello?' Zo called uncertain. No one answered. Zo tried again but no one answered.

Zo turned around and was about the leave when suddenly a man appeared in front of her. He had dark hair and pale skin, and small yellow eyed which stared intensely at Zo. 'Boo' he said, and Zo tumbled back and fell down the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 –curiosity killed the cat._

Zo was not hurt at all but the darkness made Zo's heart beat wildly. When her eyes got used to the darkness, she only saw shadows moving around. 'What are you doing here?' a voice spoke.

Zo looked bewildered around, 'I just wanted to see if you really were here.' The man appeared again, 'So you believe in the bogeyman?' he asked with an evil smile. 'I believe in many things.' Zo answered shortly.

'What are you doing here?' He asked again. Zo gathered courage and answered, 'I was curious. I needed inspiration for my story, and when I heard that you were here, I thought it could help me.'

The bogeyman disappeared but appeared again beside her and said, 'curiosity killed the cat.' Zo looked at him terrified but answered, 'then it's good that cats have nine lives.' The bogeyman laughed and disappeared again. 'Are you not afraid of me?' Zo looked around and tried to find him, 'I can't say I am not.'

The bogeyman appeared in front of her, 'good answer.' He walked around her. 'You are a writer. I must say this is very exciting.' He kept walking and Zo stood still. 'I hope you have found enough inspiration for your story.' He smiled and then disappeared. He didn't come back after that.

Zo looked around bewildered and expected the Bogeyman to pop up any minute but when enough time passed, she decided to leave. To fall down from the hole seem much more pleasant than to crawl up from, and when finally got up, she looked like person who had just escaped war.

She barely got up on her feet before she felt that someone was starring at her. Zo was sure that it was bogeyman but was pleasantly disappointed when she saw a young man sitting in a three and looking down. Zo stared speechlessly at him, and his stare turn into an astonish look when he realized that she could see him.

He flew down to make sure that he wasn't fooling himself. 'You – you can see me?' He stammered. Zo nodded with an astound expression. She made him think about the first time Jamie saw him. 'You are an adult but you still believe in me.' He asked. Zo nodded again in the same manner.

'You are Jack Frost, aren't you?' Zo asked breathlessly. Jack Frost nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – the first believer_

There was only silence, and Zo wanted to ask more question but her lips failed her. Jack smiled mischievously and said, 'you might want to breathe.' Zo smiled unsurely stroke her hair back, and looked upon to make sure that he was still there. He was.

'What are you doing here?' Jack asked. 'My boyfriend and I are here for the summer. I am a writer, and I tried to find some inspiration so I thought a walk would help.' Zo was not sure how Jack would have felt about the truth but after hearing Jamie's story about how Jack Frost and the Guardians had defeated the Bogeyman, Zo decided that she would keep the truth for herself. After all she did not have any bad intention; she was just trying to find inspiration for her story.

The silence returned and Zo was not sure what to do. She did not want to leave but the silence suggested that she could not stay. 'I should go. Kenny is properly waiting for me.' Jack looked around, 'Maybe I should follow you home, just in case. I have heard these streets have become unsafe again.' Zo did not protest, and Jack gently walked with her.

Zo began to talk about Jamie and his stories about the Guardians, and Jack proudly confirmed them all. North, Sandy. Tooth and Bunny were true heroes and cared deeply for the children. Jack smiled, 'but Jamie is a bit special to me. He was the first one who ever believed me, and the first one who ever saw me.'

Zo stopped up, 'I don't think he was.' Jack stopped and looked at her hesitantly, 'what do you mean?' Zo felt a little shy but gathered the courage to speak, 'I don't want to reduce Jamie's importance but I properly believed in you much before Jamie.'

Jack's look turned doubtful, 'really?' Zo felt the red reach her cheeks and said, 'I have always thought that there was something special about now and frost. I was never much a believer when I was a kid but it was different with you.'

Jack expression turned friendlier and he walked closer to Zo and she continued, 'I remember when I was twelve year old. I had this very bad day, and I was so sad and I was crying but then suddenly saw the frost on my window. It had appeared so suddenly and I stopped crying. When I walked to the window, it was blurry and the frost was covering the entire window so I opened it, and there was snow everywhere! It was like this big and beautiful, white carpet which covered everything. Every car, light and bike was under the snow and it was like I was in a complete different world.'

Zo smiled to herself, 'after that day I have always been curtained, that something was special about the snow and frost.' Jack had stopped right in front of her, 'you believed in me.' He said amazed and happy. Zo looked up and smile. Jack was very close to her. 'I wish I had known that earlier.' Zo smiled, 'me too.'


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – Knock, knock. It's the Bogeyman_

Zo suddenly realized that they stood too close and walked around him and shyly said, 'it's getting very late.' Jack turned around, 'well then lets us take the quick way.' Jack held his hand out. Zo looked at it before she dared to take it, and when she did, Jack pulled her closer and flew with her. Zo was too stunned before but after a little while she dared open her eyes, and she saw that she was above every house and closer to the stars. Zo could almost not believe her eyes and wished that she never had to close her eyes again.

Jack landed right in front of Zo's house and let go. Zo stroke her hair back again and thanked him with a big and bashful smile. Jack smiled back, 'I hope to see you around.' He took a few steps back and flew up. Zo waved unsurely and walked in. When the door was shut, Zo felt that lighting had just stroked her. 'What did I just do? Who was that person? Why did I act like that?' Zo was horrified over her own behaviour and couldn't understand that she had let go of herself like that. Zo felt like that someone had possessed her and made her watch that silly behaviour.

But when she thought about Jack, She did feel strange and her heart appeared to beat a bit harder. Despite the fact that Kenny was a very good-looking guy, Zo had never been shallow and cared for the look but Jack's white hair and eyes had waken Zo's emotion. 'But maybe it is not the look. I had skipped that part but it doesn't hide the true. I have been in love with Jack Frost since that morning. When I found that someone could turn those dark days into something so beautiful, I felt in love.'

Zo shook her head aggressively and scolded herself for being so ridicules. Kenny called from the kitchen, 'Zo, are you going to come in?' For a moment Zo thought a stranger had called her. 'I am coming.' Zo called back. She walked in to the kitchen and Kenny kissed her on her cheek and walked into his room, 'Goodnight.' Zo replied quickly, 'Goodnight' and walked into her room.

Zo lay on the bed but couldn't sleep. She looked around the in the room as if she could find sleep but eventually decided to begin on her story. She thought back about the Bogeyman. She had almost forgotten about him but when she remembered, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten.

The fear, the darkness and the meeting between them was more than inspiration. Zo never written so many pages in so little time but it was impossible to stop. She knew what to write and how to write it; it couldn't have been clearer. In less than one hour Zo had fifteen perfect pages and when she was finished, she longed for more.

Suddenly there was a knock. Zo thought that she had heard wrong but then it came again and again and again. Zo couldn't understand where it came from. It wasn't from the door or window; It was from inside the room. Zo looked around and suddenly it hit her, 'it's coming from under the bed.' Zo slowly moved toward it and bend down. There was only darkness. Zo looked for a long time and suddenly two pair of yellow eyes looked back.

Zo fell back and was about to scream when the bogeyman held a hand over her mouth. Zo was afraid at first but after a while she felt that she was safe. 'Bogeyman?' she whispered. He looked around the room and said, 'please, call me Pitch.' Pitch looked at Zo's computer, 'ah, I see I have been quite an inspiration.' Zo nodded, and Pitch continued, 'you have quite a talent. You understand fear and darkness.' Zo wasn't sure if it was a compliment or insult. Pitch looked back at Zo, 'I have a deal for you.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – Sympathy for the devil_

Zo dared herself to speak, 'I am not quite sure it is a good idea to make a deal with you.' Pitch smiled, 'I am not a fool, dear. I will not ask for anything I know you won't give.' Zo looked suspiciously at him. 'What's the deal?' Pitch walked closer, 'it is simple. I will help with your book and in return you will company me.'

Zo felt a weird urge to laugh but at the same time felt that a storm was coming. 'I am not sure I understand.' Pitch sighed, 'It is very simple. Being me is quite lonely and I simply want company. No one believes in me anymore and I spend my days alone in the darkness. After so many years it becomes quite sad.'

It was not hard to imagine that he was alone, and Zo felt sympathy for him. Zo might have become popular but before that she was one of the lonely girls who never got much attention. People didn't care much for her and she had very few friends. She could still remember the loneliness; At times she could still feel it.

'So you just want company?' Zo asked sceptical. 'Why don't you try to spend hundreds of years alone and then say "just company"?' Pitch answered angrily and convinced Zo. Zo kept her sceptical look and answered, 'fine but if I found out that you are after something else, I will tell the Guardians about you.' Pitch was very surprised by her words but he realized that it all gave sense. How could she else know where to find him, he thought and smiled. Pitch agreed and slowly began to walk away, 'I will let you have some sleep now. Sweet dreams.' He chuckled.

Zo didn't sleep much and she certainly didn't have sweet dreams but she woke and felt optimistic anyway. When she went to the kitchen and found Kenny sitting by the table, she gave him a long kiss which honestly astonished him. 'You slept well?' she asked not sceptical but hugely surprised. Zo was making coffee, 'not really but I feel quite satisfied today. I have found a great inspiration for my story and it is almost writing itself. I think I have to thank you for bringing me here.' Kenny's astonishment increased. 'I am happy to hear that.' He said without conviction. Zo smiled and gave him a shorter kiss.

'Listen, I have to meet a friend for coffee today. He is an old friend so I think you will be on your own today but I guess that it okay when you are so positive today.' Kenny said half smilingly with a sceptical smile. Zo smiled and nodded gently, 'go, I will be just fine.'

Zo was very fine by that because it meant that she could fearlessly spend her day with Pitch. When Kenny walked out of the door, Zo rushed up to her room and began to change hr close but then she heard a knocking on the front door. Zo thought it was Kenny again but when she rushed down to open the door, she found Pitch Black standing smilingly.

There was no one on the streets but Zo quickly pulled him in. 'I didn't thought that you would leave your home in the morning.' Pitch laughed, 'I am the bogeyman not a vampire.' Zo looked out from behind the curtains, 'someone could have seen you.' Pitch laughed, 'I doubt it, especially in the mornings.' Zo looked back, 'but there was a girl who saw you yesterday.' Pitch was not surprised and answered, 'it must be cupcake. I made quite an impact on her.' Zo was not sure if she liked that answer. Pitch noticed, 'oh don't worry. I won't go near the children.' Zo fought the urge to say, 'the devil has to fight temptation.'


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – Dark Days and Cold Nights_

Zo got dressed but when she came down, Pitch was gone. Zo walked unsurely and looked around each corner to make sure that he wouldn't jump and say, 'buh', and she was right but she still got scared. Pitch laughed heartily, 'oh it never gets old.' Zo felt like slapping him but fought that urge too. 'Walk with me.' Zo said without a smile. Pitch imitated Zo's expression and said, 'kill joy.'

Zo walked out of the door and Pitch followed her, 'okay. After yesterday's meeting I was able to write more than I have ever been able to write. Pitch smiled proudly, 'well of course.' Zo looked back, 'My story is going be called "Beyond the Mask" and I will focus on the darkness in a perfect little charming city.' Pitch sighed, 'you really are a kill joy. This should be found.'

Zo continued her talking, 'You need to tell me more about fear. I need to understand how fear works.' Zo found a rock and sat on it and excitingly looked at Pitch. Pitch looked around confused, 'you want me to tell you about fear.' Zo nodded aggressively. Pith felt like laughing but decided to just smile.

'Fear can rarely be put in words but I gave it a try.' As he spoke a black shadows appeared around him and created different shapes. 'Fear is very powerful. You will never fully understand till you see it with your own eyes. Fear can overcome everything but only very few things can overcome fear.' He was becoming very proud as he spoke, 'If one fears, one is destined to be control by it. You cannot imagine how many great people have chosen to be nothing, only because of fear.'

Zo listened intensely and saw the shadows which shaped into big dark horses and snakes. Pitch suddenly lighted up, 'I have an idea. Your story should be from the evils perspective so the readers are insight the mind of darkness.' Zo was about to say no but when she really thought about it, it sounded perfect. It was brilliant and Zo answered, 'that is actually not a bad idea.' Zo knew that writing such a dark story would be a big risk since her last story was very bright with a happy ending but she was also certain that it would be a great story. Pitch smiled, 'I would definitely be able to help you with that.'

The rest of the day went with Pitch talking and explaining about fear and how his biggest tool was to create nightmares. 'Nightmares are not always affective but if you are clever enough like me, you can make them very affective. Nightmares give a face to our fears.' He smiled. Zo asked, 'but how did the Guardians defeat you.' He was not happy to hear that question and stand still for a long time before he shortly answered, 'not important.' Zo wanted to know but decided not to push. 'I should go now.' Pitch said and looked at the sunset. Zo didn't protest and unsurely said, 'okay. Goodbye.'

Zo was walking home alone when a voice stunned her, 'Finding more inspiration.' Zo looked back and found Jack with a playful smile. Zo began to smile, 'Kind of.' Jack smiled and walked closer, 'Any luck?' Zo imitated, 'I would say so.' Before any of them could speak or do anything else, another voice spoke from behind Jack, 'come one you show pony!' It was a deep voice. Jack knew who it was and stroked a hand through his hair as he sighed. Zo only saw a six foot kangaroo with big ears and boomerang in his right hand. Zo wasn't sure if she should laugh or run away.

Jack introduced, 'This is the Easter bunny.' Zo had found out what to do; she wanted to laugh but fought the urge to do so and instead she said, 'oh, that... I mean... It's nice to... meet you.' Bunny raised an eyebrow, 'nice to meet you too, mate. Jack, come on!' Jack looked back angrily, 'why don't you just go home, and then I will come later.' Bunny shook his head, 'oh no mate! I am not doing that again. I remember last time. You got me in trouble.' Jack laughed as he remembered, 'oh come on, bunny! That was fun. Okay, I promise I will be there soon. Just go.' Bunny sighed and looked at Zo, 'you don't want to get involved with him, mate. Run for your life.' And with these words bunny stamped on the ground. A big hole appeared and Bunny jumped in it.

'I thought the Easter bunny was actually a bunny, and not a kangaroo.' Zo asked. Jack laughed, 'yeah, don't ever tell him that. I don't think he knows.' Zo laughed but stopped when she felt that Jack was looking at him. She shyly asked, 'what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?' Jack began to walked as he answered, 'I was just wondering who your boyfriend was? I haven't seen him around today.' Zo followed him, 'he is out with a friend today. He will properly be home soon.'

Jack stopped and turned around which stunned Zo because she was about to walk into him. Jack and Zo starred at each other for while, and Zo stepped back quietly. Jack spoke, 'does he believe too?' Zo shook her head gently and said, 'There are not many who believes in my age.' Jack nodded, 'right.' Zo continued as she walked on, 'when one is like me, one just has to hide some parts of oneself.' Jack walked, 'that can't be easy. To hide yourself from someone who is meant to love you. Don't you want to find someone who can love you for who you are?' Zo smiled but remain silent.

Jack studied her and asked, 'you don't love him, do you?' Zo was horrified, 'what! Of course I do!' Jack smiled and walked on, 'if you say so.' Zo rushed up to him, 'I do! He is nice, caring and he loves me!' Jack stopped again and created the same scene as before where Zo was about to run into him. 'I didn't ask if he loved you, I asked if you loved him.' Zo leaned forward, 'I do!' Jack smiled and walked on, 'If you say so.' Zo rushed up to him again, 'What make you think that I don't.' Jack flew around her, 'does your heart race when you are with him? Do you ever really long to see him? Do ever feel do you need him to be near?' Zo thought about it but Jack interrupted, 'I thought so.'

'I didn't say anything.' Zo exclaimed, and Jack smiled, 'don't need to.' Zo felt the urge slap him but this time she found a way round. She took the snow, created a snowball and threw at him. He turned around with and arrogant smile and playful eyes, 'you sure really want to do that?' Zo stood steady and smiled. Jack took some snow and created a snowball as he said, 'you picked the wrong guy to that this fight with.' And a big snowball fight began.

Zo and Jack both fell on their knee in the snow, laughingly. 'Not bad.' Jack said as he sat down. Zo shrug arrogantly and then smiled as sat down too. Zo looked up and saw the golden sand appear in front of her. This wasn't the first time she had seen it but it always amazed her. Jack looked up and smiled, and just like that the day ended.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 – Meet the guardians _

Zo had never felt so happy in her entire life. The mornings she spent with Pitch and worked on her book while Pitch guided her through darkness, and at she met Jack who would always find her when she went for a walk. There was only one day where Kenny asked Zo to stay, 'we live in the same house but we rarely spend time together. Don't get me wrong but I kind of way chose this place for us.'

Zo felt so bad that she had neglected him but she really wanted to meet Jack. But Zo knew that it would be cruel to leave him when he was asking her to stay. Zo explained to herself that she had to stay, and they spend one night together watching some movies. When Zo went to bed, she felt unhappier than ever. It was as if she had wasted an entire day.

But that feeling did not return afterwards because Kenny found many of his old friends in that little town, and most of his time went with them, and Zo could continue her usual and preferred routine. Zo used to come home and find Kenny by the kitchen table, and they would talk about their day. Kenny would talk about his friends and Zo about her new book, and eventually they both fool themselves to think that they were progressing in their relationship. They were certain that their relationship was developing.

Despite the fact that Zo something mistrusted Pitch, she felt that he was a friend and often spoke to him as if he was on. She told him everything and never thought that he would use it against him, and he also appeared to look at Zo as friend but was not really interested in girly gossip. 'Why do you think so much about her, when you don't even like her?' He said tiredly. 'I don't think about her; she is just very mean and... Whatever.' Zo replied. They walked on and spend rest of the day talking about fear, 'I guess adults are more scared than children.' Zo observed, 'They always wonder about the bad things in their action. Everything is about the consequences and they don't always have much hope.' Pitch nodded.

Pitch and Zo departed earlier than usual and Zo went to the lake in hope to find Jack. When zo went to sleep, she always thought that living plural lives. It was as if she was three different people; one person who lived with Kenny, one person who lived with Pitch, and a third person who lived with Jack. When she reached the Lake it wasn't empty but Zo was afraid to come forward.

Jack was not alone; North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth was speaking to Jack, and suddenly Zo felt feared that her three lives was about merge together in a chaos. She was sure that Jack would found out now that she had spent time with Pitch and he would be very angry with her but the conversation seemed calm and Jack laughed.

The bunny's ear suddenly went up, 'there is someone here.' Everybody began to look around but Zo decided to come in front. 'I am sorry. I didn't want to interrupt.' Three out of five were confused about Zo, but Bunny and Jack quickly explained. 'oh! so you are Zo?' North cheered, 'Very nice to meet you.' Zo gently met Santa's hand. Sandy followed North's example and so did Tooth, but the small baby tooth looked angrily at her and kept a great distance.

Zo smiled unsurely and said, 'nice to meet you.' Tooth spoke, 'So nice to meet you! We have heard a lot about you! Jack keeps talking about you.' Zo felt a little shy, knowing that Jack talked about her to other people Jack quickly interrupted, 'shouldn't you guys be going home now? I will come later.' Bunny smiled, 'oh no, mate! Let us talk a little with your friend.' Jack suddenly blushed, 'I think it have to be another time, right Zo?' Jack said, and suddenly they all looked at Zo, who was silent. North laughed, 'ah of course she would like us to stay, right?' Zo looked unsurely, 'well of course.' Jack looked angrily at Zo.

North laughed again, 'told you! I could feel it... in my belly.' It was a great meeting and they all told stories about their adventures. Zo listen intensely and barely noticed Jack except when he mischievously threw small snowballs after her. Zo smiled but continued to ignore him. But eventually they all had to leave and so left Jack and Zo alone. Zo smiled, 'you are very lucky to have a family like that.' Jack responded smilingly, 'I know.'

There was moment of silent, 'so how are things with Kenny?' Jack asked almost bitterly but also with some arrogance. Zo looked at him doubtfully, 'why do you ask?' Jack smiled, 'no reason. I just wondered if you have realized it by now.' Zo stopped,' realized what?' Jack kept walking as he said, 'I guess you haven't.' Zo threw snow at him again, and he turned around in same manner as last and said, 'you are not a quick learner.' Another snowball fight took place but this time Zo fell in Jack's arm as they both laughed. Zo didn't move from Jack's embrace. 'You are going to get cold if get to close.' Jack said smilingly. Zo smiled but didn't move, 'you can never hurt me.'

Zo looked up at Jack but suddenly a shame fell down upon her. Jack was right. How could she be so blind? She really didn't love Kenny. She had force herself to spend time with him and she was speaking more time someone else. How could she have thought that she loved Kenny? Zo felt so ashamed that she got up and buried her head in her hands.

Jack got up too and asked, 'what's the matter?' Zo looked at him, 'you were right. I don't love him. If I did, I would never be here with you; I would be there with him.' Jack smiled, 'I know this is a bad timing but I told you.' Zo suppressed her laugh, 'Jack, I feel horrible.' Jack took her hand and said, 'don't. You didn't know. You would never hurt anyone on purpose.' Zo smiled for it felt that for the first time, someone really understood her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – turning Pitch Black_

Zo really wanted to tell Kenny that they could not be together but when she tried, it was as if the words were stuck in her throats. It always ended with that Zo talked about something else. Days went by but nothing happened until Kenny said, 'I talk to uncle today, he said that if you are very happy for this place, you can have it.'

Zo looked up and thought, 'oh great, now you are giving me a house. That's just great.' Zo smiled unsurely, 'that's quite a big gift to give.' Kenny shrug, 'don't look at me. It has nothing to do with me. He has always liked you more. If anything he is properly doing it to keep us apart because I am a bad influence on you.' Zo really wanted to laugh but that would be too impropriate but she smiled to herself as she thought, 'Well I got his uncle's blessings.'

Zo didn't get the chance to answer because when she turned around, Pitch Black was standing behind Zo. Kenny noticed Zo's face and looked behind him but he didn't see anything. 'Are you alright?' Kenny asked. Zo stepped out of her horror and looked at him, 'of course! I just remembered that I forgot something important.' She to her room and closed the door when Pitch passed. 'You scared me!' Zo exclaimed. 'Well, I am the bogeyman.' Zo asked, 'why are you here so early. There is still much time.' Pitch looked sorrowful at her, 'I have decided that we should stop these meetings.' Zo was surprised, 'what! Why?' She asked. Zo couldn't stop the story and she still needed Pitch for it. 'You can't just leave me hanging now!' She continued and almost forgot that Kenny could hear her.

Pitch sighed, 'it is pointless now. I have told everything I could but I can't do anymore. I told you that fear can rarely be put down in words.' Zo spoke doubtfully, 'what do you mean? You have done well so far?' Pitch turned, 'and what more can I teach you? I have told everything I can. The rest is about experience. You cannot understand fear before you have seen it.'

Zo became more doubtful but Pitch continued, 'you need to see fear in someone eyes before you can fully understand what fear is capable of.' Zo spoke, 'how do I find fear?' Pitch smiled, 'everyone is afraid of something, you just have to find it' Zo felt again the urge to slap Pitch but again decided not to, 'How can I find out what people are afraid of?' Pitch was still smiling but something change in that smile but unfortunately Zo didn't notice.

Pitch opened the door and asked Zo to speak to Kenny. 'Just do as I say and you will understand.' Zo did. She spoke to Kenny and Pitch commented on the back. 'Ask him about his childhood' Zo looked back but did it anyway. Kenny suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Zo noticed but she continued to repeat Pitch's question, 'I just don't know much about your childhood. I think I should know more about you. Were you the spoil kid or? Maybe you were that little kid who always tried to make his parents proud? You know what I think some parent's can be so hard on children, right? They just completely forget that their children have own hopes and dreams. I knew this girl once who had these awful parents who barely cared for her they.' Zo continued and the conversation seemed to simple until Zo noticed Kenny's eyes.

There were many emotions in them but most of all there was fear. Something Zo said created fear in his eyes. She couldn't really understand what it could be but she knew it had a huge impact it. Kenny became more and more uncomfortable, and in the end Pitch changed the conversation completely.

It turned to Zo's book and the bogeyman, 'A dark shadow, who knows your darkest secrets, isn't it frightening?' Zo ended. Kenny smiled unsurely, and Zo noticed how fear was reaching her eyes. Unsure of her own emotion, she continued and realized that she had gone too far but she was amazed. The fear in Kenny was truly something she had to see before she could truly understand fear. Zo was amazed and was almost blind.

When Kenny left to his room, Zo turned back to Pitch. 'You were right! Fear is more than can ever be putted in words. His eyes, his uncertainty and his doubt reveal more about Kenny than all the time we have spent together.' Pitch smiled. 'Fear is very complicated and unique from every person.' Zo didn't understand the impact of his words and just continued to talk about her experience.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – fear, she saw_

Before continuing the story it is important to understand who Zo is. Zo McClane was that little shy girl in high school who never had many friends. In college she was the same girl but with fewer friends. She felt and was depressed. she was on the edge to leave everything behind but then something change.

Zo learned to write her thoughts and feelings down on a paper and give it the image of book. That 'book' was her entire life but the difference was that the people love the book and eventually they began to understand Zo, and she was no longer the girl with few friends. Of course this success was not perfect. It brought much with it and at times it brought many unwanted things with. But Zo didn't care because she had found words and way to communicate with the world. It was a great gift and a greater responsibility. This made her very devoted to her role as writer and very few things seemed equally important.

When Zo saw the fear, and when she find out that she could expose ot, she felt that it was her duty to reveal the true face of fear so it could be defeated. Her intension was to create a cure but she didn't noticed that it was a curse. Zo spend much time studying fear, and sometimes it was without Pitch. She talked to Kenny, his friends and other adults about it, and saw the fear increase. It was exposed to her, and Zo was sure that she had mastered the art of fear. She spoke to Pitch and often was so amazed by her knowledge that she forgot to see in mirror.

But the last limit was crossed when Zo spoke to the children. It wasn't intentionally but some part of her wanted to see how the children were afraid. She started the topic of Bogeyman and every innocent soul began to shake in fear. They had forgotten the nightmares, the yellow eyes and the weaken heroes. Zo must have realized that something was completely wrong because suddenly she began to talk about Jack but the affect was small. Only Jamie appeared to really remember him because the other children suddenly had an unsure smile. Zo could barely do more before Kenny called for her, and she walked away. If just she had known what she was walking away from, she would have stayed till the end of the world.

Kenny's call was quite aggressive. 'Zo, where is my jacket?' Zo looked around doubtfully, 'I don't know. I haven't seen it.' Kenny sighed angrily, 'Do you know anything?' Zo was surprised to see this part of him but she just walked out of the door and went into his car. Zo was not sure what to do but when she closed the door and found the Jacket right behind it, she got a very bad feeling that something was completely wrong.'

The rest of the days were as usual. Kenny angrier than usual but he seldom said anything to Zo and often just spent time in his own room. Zo was rather occupied by her own thoughts. The offer of the house was quite tempting. Zo had just finished College and she could use a year off for herself. She would of course pay something for it because she didn't like to take anything from others, especially when she was about to break off with the nephew. Zo was so busy in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that Jack had been quite disturbed for some while.

And when she finally did, it was pointless to ask. For when she walked to river one day, she found all five guardians again but this time something was very wrong. Zo walked unsurely toward them. They all five looked at her and greeted rather calmly than happily. Jack walked slowly toward her, 'I don't think we can have our usual walk today. There is something I need to deal with.' Zo's eyes asked, and Jack answered,' It the children. They don't believe anymore.'


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 – Exposed_

'What do you mean? What happened?' Zo asked. Jack shook his head, 'I don't know.' Zo felt an unpleasant feeling arose. 'The children don't see us and they are afraid. It must be the Bogeyman.' Zo took some step back, 'What do you mean?' Jack stroked his hair back, 'It's Pitch.' Zo finally understood what Pitch meant. Her fear had gotten a face but she had never thought that it would be so familiar.

Jack and the other guardians talked to all the kids but some of them didn't see them and others couldn't tell why the fear had returned. In the end Jack and Zo want to Jamie who had a sleepover with Claude. They both were afraid but Jamie was much braver and really tried to stay brave.

They didn't notice Zo but suddenly Claude looked at her. He was horrified and suddenly became more scared. Jack looked from Claude to Jack and asked, 'what is it?' Claude stammered, 'it's...it's her. She did this! She is with him! I saw her with him!' Zo's face turned pale and she turned her look toward Jack, who turned his glance toward her.

Claude continued, 'She was walking with Pitch! She was talking to him!' Jack was shocked. Zo jumped up, 'Jack, it is not as you think!' Jack looked stepped back from Zo, 'you knew. Is... did... did you do this?' Zo answered too quickly, 'no! I mean I wouldn't!' But Jack didn't believe it and he stepped further back.

Zo tried to explain but the words seem to shallow and when she was done, Jack was still dismayed. 'A book? You did this for a book? What were you thinking! You have taken belief from many children and made Pitch stronger. Half of Burgess doesn't even believe anymore.' Zo wanted to explain that she didn't know but Jack was not ready to listen. He stepped back and flew away.

Zo came home with tears falling down her cheek and for once, she really felt a need for Kenny's comfort but she found something else. Zo walked in carefully and called for Kenny but there was no answer. No before she reach the answer. Kenny was sitting with a half bottle of wine. 'Kenny? Are you alright?' Kenny didn't look back but his voice showed that he was crying and angry. 'You are finally home. You are early today.' Zo walked closer and laid a hand on his shoulder, 'Kenny?' He quickly grabbed the hand pushed her away.

'Do you even care about me?' He asked. Zo looked at him bewildered, 'Kenny, What do you...' Kenny interrupted as he shouted, 'Answer me!' Zo stepped back in shock. Kenny's tears ran down his cheek, and he walked closer to Zo. 'What am I to you?' Kenny asked. Zo moved back but Kenny grabbed her and pulled her to him, 'You don't love me! I am just a part of faced, aren't I?' Kenny yelled. His grab become more hurtful with his words, and Zo cried, 'Kenny, you are hurting me. Please, Kenny! Let me go!'

Kenny pushed her away, and she fell on the sofa. 'Tell me! Did you ever love me! What am I to you?' Kenny grabbed her hands pushed them toward the wall as he screamed, 'Tell me! Did you ever love me! Answer me!'

Kenny suddenly grabbed Zo' hair, 'what have you done to me, Zo! Why can't I sleep! Why do I see these shadows haunting me! What did you do?' He screamed. Zo couldn't think or answer. Eventually she was able to push him away and she ran into her room and locked the door. He kept knocking and hitting the door violently, and Zo only feared that the door was going to break.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 – Know my fear_

Kenny kept pushing the door and hit on it for a long time but eventually it stopped. There was only silence and Zo tried to hear what Kenny

was trying to do. There was only silence and Zo began to fear that it was only the silence before a storm. Suddenly there was weeping. Kenny

was crying again and abruptly he had stood up again but this time he had left the house. Zo heard the front door close and also thought that

she heard the car drive away. Zo silently opened the door and looked out. The house appeared empty and carefully she walked out of her

room when a voice scared her and she fell back screaming. 'Don't worry, it just me.' Pitch said.

Zo looked up, 'just you? Just you! You are the reason for this! You did this! What have you done to Kenny! Why is he like this?' Pitch raised an

eyebrow, 'me? I didn't do anything. This all is your doing!' Zo got up on her feet, 'You tricked me into this!' Pitch laughed, 'tricked you? In what

way did I trick you? Did you not that you produced fear? Did you not know what fear was? Did you not do this all for your book?' Zo became

speechless because it all was true but she had never understood what she was doing; never stopped for moment to understand the

situation. Days and night were just passing by and Zo followed with.

'Unfortunately, it is so with fear that it affects our behaviour. Fear can control us, remember? Fear is controlling Kenny.' Pitch continued. Zo

looked away ashamed because Pitch was right. She had done this. Her good intension had blinded her. Pitch began to walk to Zo, 'oh, there,

there. Why are you wasting your tears on them?' Zo didn't answer and Pitch continued, 'Zo, forget them! Come with me! Live with me! I will do

more for you than these people. You and I are better than they will ever be!' Zo pushed Pith away, 'I will never go with you! I am not like you.'

Pitch was hurt for a moment but then he laughed, 'you are exactly like me! You think that I don't know your fear but I do and this confirms it.

You fear that you are a bad person, and you have tried to explain to yourself that you weren't that all these things were just some mistake

but you know the truth, don't you? You make too many mistakes, Zo. You must know that you are evil. Was this really a mistake? You knew

what you were doing. You knew that you dealing with me. What did you expect? That I would give out balloons and lollypops to the children.'

Pitch walked closer to Zo again and a hand caressed Zo, 'Zo, we can be together. You will never have to hide yourself from me.' Zo stepped, 'I

would rather live in pain than live with you.' Pitch starred angrily at her, 'As you wish.' and disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

_13 – Deceiving trust_

Zo wasn't sure what she should have done after that. She starred in the air for a long time, and nothing seemed to give sense. The changes

in her life were massive, and she couldn't even understand when they had started. She had fallen in to that hole and never got out. 'It must

be bad dream.' But it wasn't it was reality, and it haunted Zo out from her hope. Kenny's eyes and words began to follow Zo. 'What have I

done?' she asked the silence. 'How could I do this?' She asked the darkness. There was no. Only silence and pain which haunted the house

and threw out from it. She took her jacket and ran out. Where had Kenny gone? He was drunk and did not think clearly. She had to find him

but she couldn't. She tried to call him but the phone was inside the house. Defeated by her own ignorance and arrogance, she walked into the

dark thinking and thinking about what she should and could do but no answers could be found in the darkness, and the moon hid behind the

clouds, and refused to put light on the matter.

There was only one place she could go, and there was no one else she could talk to. Although fear had captured her heart and she began to

wonder if he had disappeared. The lake was frozen thickly but it darkness made it look fluent and dangerous. Zo almost didn't dare to walk on

it but when she saw Jack sitting in the middle of the lake, she couldn't stop herself. 'Jack!' Looked up and anger covered his face. 'What are

you doing here? Go away! I don't want to see you!' But Zo continued to rush to him, 'Jack, please! You have to listen!' Zo cried. Jack turned

away from her and repeated, 'Go away!' Zo stopped and tears slipped her eyes. 'Jack, please.' She said softly. Jack didn't respond.

Zo looked hopelessly at him for a while but his anger remained, and she softly began to talk. 'Maybe Pitch was right. Maybe I am just like him.

Maybe I am not a good person. I became so selfish that I didn't even notice who I was hurting. And now, I have hurt the children, Kenny and

... you. But I really didn't understand what I was doing, Jack. I just went along and forgot everything else. And now the children are losing

their belief, Kenny is in danger and I can't do anything about it. I am sorry, Jack. If I could do anything to change this, I would! You have to

trust me.' Jack didn't answer even thought he listened. Zo took a step closer, 'I just want to get Kenny back. He is very drunk and he might be

hurt. I just want to get him back safely. And then I will leave. Kenny and I will leave as soon as tomorrow. And you will never see me again. I

will never come back, and I will never see or meet Pitch again. I will disappear from here. I will leave you alone.' Zo stood in front of Jack now

and he didn't move away but he also didn't look at her. Zo whispered, 'I am so sorry I did this to you. If I knew this would happen, I would

never do this.' Zo leaned forward and whispered, 'I love you.' Jack looked at her and she leaned forward to give him one soft, gently and long

kiss. 'I am sorry.' She said again and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 Death around every corner  
_  
Zo walked faster and the tears followed the speed of her feet. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head b

ut they didn't stay for long. Every thought was a small glimpse of horror and nothing could bring light to her soul. She walked and walked but

had no idea where to go until she reached her own front door. 'I should pack. I need to pack.' she told herself. She would leave tomorrow

morning, assuming that Kenny would come back. She slowly put her clothes down and the thoughts ran through her head again but this time

they stayed for a long time. She remembered the story about how Pitch had tried to defeat the guardians the first time. If he had succeeded,

the guardians would have disappeared forever. A sudden horror struck Zo as she said, 'Jack!' he was going to disappear if the kids stop

believing.

Zo stopped packing rushed toward the window to look out as if the answer could be found in the dark night. There was nothing outside, only

silence filled the silence and the horror and fear remained. 'I can't just leave him. What if they don't fix it? What if...' Zo couldn't even think

about it.

Suddenly dark sand began to come through the window and take the shape of Zo. The reflection began to smile but the smile was not

pleasant or delightful; it was cold and mysterious. Something evil was hiding behind it, and they both knew it. The reflection began to talk,

'what is the use of crying? We did this. This is our creation.' Zo didn't speak. She wasn't even surprised. It was expected that Pitch would do

this, and she had promised to stay strong. Not for herself, not for the children, not for Kenny but only and only for Jack. She would never hurt

him again.

The reflection smiled and spoke again, 'we look alike.' she laughed. Zo remained silent. 'You wanted to live in pain right? Then live in pain.' This

wasn't Zo's fear. These were the words of fear himself. Zo remained silent, and slowly the reflection began to decay but the smiled remained

in the air. Zo felt fear increase and when she looked out of the window again, darkness seem to get blacker, and Zo began to think that the

sun might never rise again.

Zo couldn't leave yet. It was decided and she needed to do something. If she had started this, she must end it; she thought bravely. More and

more kids would stop believing if fear began to rule their mind, and in the end the guardians would disappear. Zo couldn't leave but she had

promised Jack. She had to leave and yet she couldn't. No cell in her body would allow it ad fragment of her mind would support her leaving. 'I

have to find Jack!' She exclaimed loudly as if someone was to be informed.

She ran down to the river and the cold began to hurt her but it didn't matter. Zo kept running until she reached to the lake. She rushed to Jack

but then noticed that Bunny and North was there too. They looked weak, and felt a pain overcome her heart. North couldn't smile and Bunny

couldn't be angry. Jack appeared to be weak too but he was stronger than them and when he saw Zo, he quickly walked to her. 'Zo? You

shouldn't be here! You have to go.' Jack had barely said that before a big black shadow began surround them.


	15. Chapter 15

_Really sorry about the long break! I hope you will enjoy!_

_Chapter 15 – Fire with Fire_

Pitch appeared with an evil smile. 'Oh, look at that, the guardians and my best friend.' No one answered. Pitch began to circle around them. 'I

feel so betrayed. You know how it feels Jack. One moment they are your best friends and then in the second moment, they are your worst

enemy.' Zo leaned forward threatening, 'I am not his enemy! I am not your friend!' Pitch laughed again, 'who are you trying to convince, me or

yourself?' Zo looked away in disgust. Pitch continued to circle around them and looked at the broken Guardians. He smiled satisfyingly and

asked Jack, 'was it worth, Jack? You turned me down for these people, and now you are dying with them. Was it worth it?' Jack looked up,

'without a doubt!' Pitch smile faded for a moment but return as he looked at Zo, 'that's alright. I understand that you must hold on to your

faith.' Zo narrowed her eyes.

Pitch walked away as he spoke, 'You can keep holding on to this faith but for how long? One day you will be gone. Everything will be Pitch

Black, and there will be no one to stop me. Even Jamie will have to give up one day, and then there will be no hope and no faith, only fear and

darkness.' Jack yelled, 'we will never let that happen!' Pitch laughed, 'you don't have a choice!' Jack tried to attack but truly he was too weak,

and Zo just watched her love fall to the ground.

'Maybe then, you will see that you belong with me. You have created this so why are you running away from it?' Zo never replied. Pitch sighed,

'where is Kenny, Zo?' Zo looked up in shock. She wasn't sure if it was question or a threat. 'What?' she managed to ask. 'You should never let

a man drive when he is drunk, but you should really never let him drive while he is drunk and angry.' Zo became speechless but Jack managed

to take over, 'what did you do to him?' he asked. 'I didn't do anything. He made that accident all by himself.' Zo screamed, 'you are lying!' Pitch

shook his head without a smile or worry. 'It was quite a big accident. He suffered. He broke many bones, and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

The ambulance might be there now, but it is too late.'

Zo couldn't breathe. She told herself that it was lie. Tears escaped her widened eyes. Jack looked at Zo and said, 'he is lying, Zo. I am sure he

is lying.' Pitch looked at her, 'you can wait and see but I am not lying.' Zo knew that. Pitch was many things, and he had deceived her but he

had not lied. He was who he was, and Zo had always known that. There was never an actual lie. 'You killed him.' Zo breathed as tears fell on

the cold ice below. 'No, you did.' Pitch whispered. Zo became speechless as she thought, 'it is true'. Pitch continued, 'you were right. You are

not me. You are much worse.' Zo fell down on her knees. She couldn't look up. She couldn't speak. He couldn't hear. There was only a deadly

silent, and suddenly she saw the face of Kenny's corpse. The tears turned into a river, and she cried loudly.

Pitch observed her, and Jack noticed that for once he was not pleased with his doing. Jack tried to reach Zo. 'I should be leaving now. I have a

lot of work to do but before I go. I would like to finish my work here.' Jack suddenly turned to face Pitch. In matter of few second, Pitch took

out a black archer and arrow and shot toward North but Bunny took the arrow as he jumped in front of him. The arrow hit him, and Pitch

disappeared immediately. Bunny fell to the ground as the black shadows surrounded him. Jack and North rushed to his side and tried to save

him but Shadows kept surrounding him. His eyes widened and begged for help but it was too late. The blackness took him away and ran away

in the sky.

Zo was not able to move. She saw it all but her body did not allow her to move. She kept trying but she couldn't even cry. She saw two figures

banging their hands on the ice and yelling. Bunny was gone and she couldn't even cry. Jack kept hitting the ice but the ice never broke as his

hands kept more. He was yelling and screaming but Zo could not cry. Suddenly there was just silence. There was a long distance between Zo

and Jack but no one moved. In the darkness, under the moon sat three broken soul crying for justice but their bodies would allow the sound

to come out.

After a while Jack and North walked away, and only Zo was left behind on the ice. Her mind was repeating the words, 'you are worse'. He was

right. He spread fear but Zo had spread death. Kenny, a young man, who had many plans for his life, had died. Every plan and idea was buried

under six feet of cold ground. Bunny, the hope and faith of many children, was gone and buried under dark shadows. Zo had done what Pitch

never could. She had killed hope and faith. Her kindness and smile was just a mask which hid her true self. It was a good mask. It had even

fooled her. 'You are worse', the words were true.

Zo looked up into the sky. Black sand and shadow surrounded the moon and blinded him. Tears finally arrived. Suddenly the cold surrounded

her, and she began to lie down. The darkness and cold rocked her to sleep. She closed her eyes, and she wondered, 'Will I ever wake up?'


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 – the mistress of the fear_

'Zo, wake up! Wake up!' Jack's voice yelled. 'Come on, Zo! Don't do this! Wake up! Please!' Zo's eyes lazily open but closed again. The cold

made it hard to believe. The sun blinded her, and her body begged her to give up. 'Go back to sleep, my dear. There is nothing to wake up for

now', her heart said. 'Zo, please wake up!' Jack yelled again. He shook Zo but she didn't wake up. Her heart caressed and rocked her. 'Go to

sleep, my dear.' Suddenly, Zo felt cold lips touching her lips. Jack kissed her and breathed, 'I love you.'

Suddenly, her heart stopped talking. There was no lullaby, no rocking and no caressing. There was only the sound of Jack's breathing. 'Jack' Zo

called weakly. Jack smiled in relief and hugged her. His cold skin filled Zo with warm. He carried her and walked her home. He putted her into

bed. Zo could barely keep her eyes open but her lips kept moving as she said, 'I killed them. Jack, I am so sorry. I killed Kenny. I killed Bunny.'

Jack tried to protest but Zo kept talking as tear fell from her eyes, 'He is right. I am worse. I am worse than fear. I am death.' Zo began to cry

as her eyes opened. Jack just stood by the door and listened. 'I have to fix this.' Jack didn't answer. 'I have to fix this.' Zo kept repeating it but

Jack remained silent. Slowly he began to walk away but Zo kept repeating it.

Zo never moved from her bed. She started at the wall as the day turned to night. All she could think about was Kenny. Their first meeting, their

first kiss and their first night became a bitter and sweet memory. Kenny's voice sounded in her head and it repeated the words, 'I am sorry but

my goal was not chaos but a romantic summer vacation.' Zo couldn't take it anymore, and she jumped up as she cried, 'I am sorry! I am sorry!

Please, stop! I am sorry!' Suddenly silent filled the room and Zo said it again, 'I have to fix this.'

Zo walked into the woods, and suddenly the darkness and cold meant nothing. She was just walking as the sound of Kenny's voice filled her

head with agony. She found Pitch home and crawled down into it. Zo couldn't stop hating herself for coming down in the first place but as she

crawled down, she was strong-minded about fixing everything. She ignored the darkness and reached Pitch as she stood by a big globe

where only a handful of light flickered. They were losing faith. Only one light was steady, and Zo smiled sadly as she thought of Jamie. Pitch

stared at the light until he felt the present of Zo. 'Zo?' he called. 'I need your help.'

Pitch sighed, 'I can't help you with anything.' Zo insisted, 'you have to! You owe me. You are only here because of me.' Pitch turned around,

'are you finally taking responsibility?' Zo looked down, 'I need your help.' Pitch walked closer, slowly, 'For what?' Zo looked up, 'I have to fix

this.' Pitched looked away angrily, 'I won't help you with that!' Zo cried, 'then fix me.' Pitch faced Zo again, 'what do you mean?' Zo's eyes were

filled with tears and she struggled to say, 'I... I can't... I can't live like this. I don't care how you do it but just fix me.' Pitch stared at her

intensely, 'What do you want me to do?' Zo cried rapidly, 'Anything, Pitch! Just make it stop! Fill me with fear! Make me like you! Kill me! I don't

care but make it stop!' Pitch looked away, 'Zo, stop it! I can't do anything.'

Zo begged as she rushed to him, 'Please! I am begging you, Pitch! Please! Make it stop!' She fell to his feet and cried. Pitch walked away but

held on to him. Pitch kneeled down to her. He stared at her and sorrowfully he wiped her tears away. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on

her cheek, 'I can't do anything.' Zo sobbed, 'than I have to do it.' Before Pitch could react on this, Zo reached for the archer and arrow in his

jacket. She quickly pushed him away and pointed the arrow toward him.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 – Neither time nor world enough_

Pitch starred at Zo with disbelief but suddenly his look turned cold, 'Zo, put it down.' Zo didn't say anything but gently shook her head. 'Zo, you

can't win this.' Zo smiled sadly, 'I have already lost. I am woman with nothing left.' Zo's eyes became watery, 'you should have helped me.'

Pitch grunted, 'why? So I could become invisible again. So I could become nothing again. You don't how it feels! You don't understand! You

never will!' Zo breathed, 'but I saw you. I became your friend. Wasn't that enough? Why do you have to make people fear? I can see you!'

Pitch grunted, 'a friend? You are pointing a weapon toward me!'

'I am fixing my wrongs!'

'You really think you can do that! You really think that this is enough. You are the reason for Kenny's death. You are the reason a mother lost

her child. You are the reason for thousand of children's fears. You can never fix your wrongs. There is not time or world enough for that.'

A tear escaped as Zo said, 'Then I have to settle with the time and world I have.' Zo shot the arrow but Pitch disappeared. As Zo turned

around, he grabbed her. He stared at her intensively as she tried to get lose form his grab. His fingers burned into her flesh, and the pain

increased a she struggled but she kept fighting. 'I thought I couldn't do it but now I know I have to.' Black shadows began to circle around him

and they merges together to create a knife. Zo's eyed widened and she tried to escape again but Pitch was too strong. The knife fell into

Pitch's hand. Zo stopped struggling and hopelessly looked at Pitch. Tears fell from her eyes, and Pitch looks softened. 'You shouldn't have

done this. Should have gone home, and lived on with your life. I should never have come here.' Another perfect tear fell from Zo's right eye.

There was silent for a moment, and then Zo closed her eyes as the tear kept dropping.

'Zo!' A voice called from somewhere beyond the darkness. 'Zo!' It was Jack. He suddenly appeared and stunned Pitch. The knife fell down. Zo

ran toward Jack and hugged him. 'Jamie told me that you came here. What were you thinking?' Jack was not expecting an answer. 'Pitch

stared at them from the roof. His cold stared pushed them to the ground. 'You shouldn't have come here, Jack. I let you go last time but I will

not do that again. 'What is the point in fighting me? You will disappear soon. There is no one to save the guardian this time.'

Jack didn't move his gaze from Pitch. The silence didn't stay for long because Pitch began to attack Jack. He managed to dodge every attempt

but Zo could see that it took all his powers to do so. 'We have to stop him, Jack.' Jack smiled weakly, 'I have noticed. I don't think I can.' Zo

pulled closer to him and said, 'Don't say that, Jack! I believe in you. I will always believe in you.' She kissed as she had done before the ice.

Jack moved his hand to her cheek. 'Come on, Jack. You don't have the power to stop me.' Jack was not listening, 'how are we going to stop

him?' Zo smiled as tears of relief feel down, 'Just like last time. Jamie told that his own creation became his lost. We will let fear take him out.'

'How?'

'I don't know yet.'

Pitch suddenly appeared behind her. He grabbed her again and pulled back as the dark knife flew to his hand. He placed the knife by her

throat. Jack tried to help but his body didn't allow it. 'Let her go, Pitch!' Pitch smiled evilly, 'Can't do that. I am tired of the guardians now. I

think I will have to put it to an end.'


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 –_ To forget and To remind

'Pitch, let her go!'

'Let's make a deal. I let her go and in return I kill you.'

'No!' Zo struggled in Pitch's grab but it was useless.

Jack managed to stand on his feet. 'Pitch, don't do this. I know you don't want to. I have seen concern for Zo in your eyes. You don't want to

do this.'

Pitch swallowed, 'There is no concern. I have to put an end to this.'

'Then do it, you coward.' Zo said between her teeth. Pitch looked at her, 'coward?'

'You are just a coward. You don't have the strength to be anything else. You don't have the strength to love someone or be loved. You

deserve to be unseen.'

Pitch was distracted, Jack took the chance. He attacked Pitch, who fell back. Zo ran toward Jack, and together they ran away. They struggled

up from the hole but it appeared that they had escaped. When they came up, North and Sandy appeared. They were both very weak and

could barely stand on their feet. Jack fell down and the others tried to help him but they did not have the strength to do so. Zo looked back

the hole, 'we need to get out of here!' She supported Jack as they ran away.

'What were you thinking, Zo?' Jack asked as angry as weakness would allow it.

'You could have gotten yourself killed.' North observed

Sandy just looked at Zo, and his look was enough.

'I needed to fix it.'

No one said anything, and Zo poured some coffee for North and Sandy.

'I have to fix this.' Zo said again but rather to herself than to the others.

'We will fix it together.' Jack said.

'How?'

'The children need to believe again.' North said, and Sandy nodded weakly.

'How do we do that?'

'We need Jamie again.' Jack said.

'Do you really think it is wise to drag him into this? He is just a kid.'

'You have already dragged him into this.' North said without any emotions.

Zo looked away embarrassed.

There was silence again, and then Zo finally seemed less scared, 'When I scared them. I reminded them of Pitch. I reminded them of the

nightmares.'

Jack looked at her confused.

'SO if we need them to believe again than we just need to remind them of you again. We hve to remind them that Pitch was defeated, and

that he can be defeated.'

The boys suddenly seemed to again strength. 'You think we can do that.'

'With Jamie, yes! He never forgot Pitch, and he never forgot you. He can really help us.'

Jack smiled weakly. 'It looks like you are fixing this.' Zo smiled to him, 'I told you I would.'

When the sun rose again, and the streets were filled with colour. Zo knocked on Jamie's door, and he opened it. She was shocked to see Zo

and he angrily asked, 'What do you want?' Zo ignored his anger and smiled, 'your help to save the guardians and to defeat Pitch.' Jamie was

surprised again.

'Every other kid had forgotten about Pitch but you didn't. You are the one who had defeated Pitch. Your faith in the guardians has always been

strong. You remembered that Pitch was defeated, and now we need to remind the other. We need to remind them that they also had

defeated Pitch. We need them to have faith again, and only you can do that. They trust me but they will trust you.' Jamie listened carefully,

'What if I can't do it?' Zo smiled, 'you can. Jack told me that you are a guardian too, and I have faith in you.' Jamie smiled and then said

proudly, 'I can do this.'

'The first time Pitch was defeated, the children had forgotten him but if we want to defeat him, we need the children to believe that the

guardians will always save them. They need to have faith in the guardians, and then they will able to defeat them, and no child will ever be

afraid of Pitch again.' Zo said as they walked to Claude's home. 'This will need a lot of convincing so I need you to remind him of the guardians

without letting him forget about Pitch. This is the best way to defeat him for once and for all.' Jamie nodded determined which made Zo smile,

'You are a brave guardian.'

Zo didn't go in with Jamie because he didn't trust her so she stood outside. They were in there for a long time and for each second Zo's

confidence began to decay. She began to doubt on herself and the plan. He was just boy after all how could he convince anyone? 'You need to

have faith, Zo.' Zo turned around and met the weak eyes of Jack. 'What are you doing here? You need to rest!'

'I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine.'

'That because you stole my heart.'

'This is not time for cheap flirting.'

'This might be the only time I have left.'

Zo's heart stopped for a moment but then she said, 'who needs to have faith now?'

Jack laughed weakly, 'I have faith. He saved us last time, you know.'

'He says that you saved them.'

'I couldn't have done it without him.'

'He is just a boy. How will he convince the others?'

'Faith'

Jack sat beside Zo and held her hand. 'I'm sorry about Kenny.' Zo looked away with watery eyes but Jack gently turned her toward him, 'You

have to forgive yourself for this. You didn't do this.' Zo remained silent because she didn't believe him. 'He was lucky to have you.' Zo shook

her head, 'I was lucky to have him.' Jack suddenly became worried, 'You really loved him.' She looked down, 'Once I loved him with all my heart,

and that is enough for me. His parents called this morning. They told me that the police had found the car. But they couldn't identify him before

this morning. They asked me what happened and I lied to them. I told them that when I came home there was an empty bottle on the desk,

and the car keys were gone. They didn't even blame me. They didn't even question me. That is why I hate myself because I know that they

didn't do that because Kenny would never have allowed it if he was alive.'

'What really happened?'

Zo replied determined, 'it doesn't matter.' She refused to disgrace his memory. Jack moved closer and gently hugged her, he wanted to ask

again but was disturbed by the laugh coming from Claude's garden. Jamie and Claude were laughing, and Claude was running after Jamie. Zo

and Jack exchanged a happy look, 'Laughter is a good sign.' Jack sad

'Laughter is a good sign.' Zo confirmed.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 – The choice_

'How did you do it?' Zo asked Jamie. He smiled to her, 'I just reminded him about the guardians as you said.'

'I had my doubts but you really are a guardian.'

Jamie walked into his house, and Zo stood and watched him go in to make sure that he came in safely. She began to walk and gently kicked

the stones on the road. There was a moment of silence, both outside and inside Zo's body. She smiled to herself. Suddenly a shadow began

to move around her. She didn't understand it at first but then she realized that it was Pitch. Before she run he appeared and grabbed her

hand. He turned her around so she faced his eyes, 'How are you, friend?'

She struggled to come free but she couldn't. He was stronger, and Zo didn't have much power to fight. 'Don't bother,' He warned. Zo stopped

but kept looking him in the eyes. His voice was gently, and despite his strong grip, he was calm. Zo didn't fear him, and he didn't intend to

make her. He was there for one question. He was there for this question only. 'Why did you not follow me?' Zo looked at him with wondering

eyes, 'I told you.'

'No, you didn't. You said you were my friend. You accepted me for who I was but you refused to accept my offer.'

'Pitch, you have to understand that I was your friend. I did accept you for who you were but you can't ask me to become someone I don't

want to be.'

'Who do you want to be?'

'A good writer, a good person, and a good friend'

Pitch looked away, 'What will this goodness give? What have it given you? Despite your good intension you have blood on your hands and

children you fear you and hate you as they fear and hate me. You left with nothing but a broken heart.'

'I have Jack.'

'But for how long? Have you already forgotten? When he found out, he was not ready to listen to you. He didn't want to help you. The only

reason he listens to you now is because you are his last hope. This goodness you want is an illusion. There no goodness only a bunch of

people who have done some good things at some point for their own gain or arrogance. They wanted to be above everybody else and thus

they became saints. Goodness doesn't exist. Even yours goodness is based on guilt... Don't you wish to stop lying to yourself? Let us be

honest to each other and to ourselves, Zo. Be my friend again and embrace the darkness because that is not an illusion. It is the truth.'

Zo didn't respond but Pitch disappeared before she could. This was the chaos she was waiting for. This was the chaos that had killed Kenneth.

This was the moment she had waited for. Darkness had been her friend before, and she knew him well. He was a faithful friend before Kenny

chased him away. She had to take a choice then. She was selfish and she chose Kenny but darkness never went away. He was stubborn and

royal.

Zo calmly walked in and found Tooth lying on the sofa. She was much weaker than the other. Jack said that she had used the rest of her

power to die with her friend. Zo looked at her with watery eyes and it appeared that she smiled. 'We can't let her die.' Zo said to herself. 'We

have to save her.' Zo decided to rush the plan. Whether Pitch was right or not, Zo had decided that she would be good. Jack might only love

her because she was the last hope. She might only be good because she was guilty. She didn't care because she had seen fear and no one

deserved to live in fear.

Every child in the neighbourhood was invited to the street. They need to forget fear now. There was not time for defeating it. Zo and Jamie

had planned to make them all laugh. They would forget their fear and then they needed to remember. They needed to believe in the guardians

again, and Jamie made sure of that. The laughing was not hard. Children are not so pitiful and love to laugh, they quickly began to laugh as

Jamie made a fool out himself. Soon water guns and water balloons were used to remind everyone of the pleasure of water. Jamie was a

really smart boy. He told them a story which he claimed that he had written but soon every child protested and said that it was not true. The

story was of the night where the guardians defeated Pitch. Jamie smirked, 'I have no idea what you are talking about?'

Zo laughed to herself, 'I be damned. That kid is very bright.' Soon enough the children began to discuss the day, where Pitch, the king of

darkness, was defeated by the guardians. Suddenly Jack appeared behind them. He was walking weakly but he was able to walk. Zo rushed

to him, 'Jack, you need to rest.' Jack looked at her, 'Are they believing?'

'I don't know yet. I ...'

'They are. I can feel it.'

Zo smiled and kissed him.


	20. announcement

Due to my other projects I am keeping a break from this story. I am not sure if I will ever continue as I personally think that I have not thought this story through, and that there are many important things missing, so perhaps this is the end. If someone is upset about this. PLEASE TO TELL ME. Eiter by PM or review. Theo nly story I will be continuing for now will be shattered rose (Vampire diary fanfiction).

Have a nice day!

Zimpson11


End file.
